The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, processing two continuously arriving elongate product formations formed by flat products, especially printed products, and, more specifically, concerns the processing of two elongate product formations which continuously arrive, preferably in an imbricated product formation.
At times throughout this disclosure reference to such method and apparatus will simply generally be made in terms of measures for accomplishing such processing of the printed products. Equally, while the description to follow, as a matter of convenience, refers to the processing of printed products, obviously other types of products can be conveniently handled, and thus, reference to the processing of printed products is not be be construed in a limiting sense in any way whatsoever, rather is merely to be viewed as an exemplary and desirable field of application for the inventive measures.